


Hot Summer Night

by Flanexism



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, offenderman - Fandom, slenderman - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanexism/pseuds/Flanexism
Summary: Its hot. It doesn't help you happen to have a warm portable jerk next to you.





	Hot Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, but since summer is almost over, i decided i might as well post it.

    I felt my shirt stick to my damp skin as I turned away from him. We both were sprawled out on the bed, the heatwave that hit two days ago making my room musty, humid, and unbearably hot. I was surprised I hadn't gotten a blaring headache from it all.

    Despite it being the middle of the night, the heat was still blazing, and my AC and ceiling fan weren't doing jack shit for us. I wanted to crawl onto the floor and pass out, but I couldn't move. I was exhausted from sweating out gallons of liquid salt from my body. My hair was in tangles above my head and tied in a ponytail. His arms rested above his head and I sat a few inches away from him.

    It didn't help that he was basically a portable heater- and that he was on my bed.  
    I could hear my roommate in the other room down the hall cough and we both stayed silent. I stared at the popcorn ceiling moving in the darkness with the fast shadow of the fan. The blue hue of my room made the darkness just a little brighter. The street light from outside shone dimly into my room, and because I was on the second story, I could see the distant lights of the city.  
    Lazily, I looked to my side and reached a hand out for the dripping glass of cold water on my bedside table, the ice completely melted. I sat up a bit and took a sip then poured some on my face, not caring if it spilled on my pillows and my tank top.  
   

    “ **Thanks for not asking if I wanted any.** ” I heard the mass next to me mumble.  
   

    “Well you didn't say anything and I thought you had knocked out by now.” I raised a brow and set the glass down again. I shifted back into my sprawled out position and rubbed the water all over my face and neck, the fan blowing the hot air on my face and slowly drying it out.  
    Although this heat was terrible, I was glad it was summer. It meant I was on vacation and I didn't have to worry about the fact I wasn't getting any sleep.

    “Can't you just take me somewhere cooler...I'm sweating my balls off here.” I groaned.  
   

    “ **I don't feel like moving so no.** ” I huffed and closed my eyes again.  
 

     “Guess I'll just die then.” I rolled over onto my stomach and flopped my arm over the side of the bed.  
   

     “ **Have fun.** ” He muttered, laying his arm over his face. I sighed slowly, thinking for a still moment then getting up, pulling off my shorts and my shirt, tossing them and doing the same with my underwear.  
   

     “Fuck this.” I whispered, laying back on the bed. “I'm too hot for that shit...” I felt the low chuckle next to me and I stuffed my face into the pillow again, the fan now hitting my backside and cooling off the sweat.

    “ **About time**.”

    “Yeah, well don't get any ideas, it's too hot.” I spat, turning my head to face the wall and closing my eyes.

     Fuck it's gonna be a tough rest of the night.


End file.
